The Lost Altean
by NightPridePrincess
Summary: McKenzie never knew about her mother's past, but when Shiro came back to Earth, and they had to go on a mission to find Voltron and when they meet Princess Allura, McKenzie is able to learn the truth behind who her mother was and she is! Keith was an outcast ever since he was young, and now learning about who he really is - will McKenzie and Keith learn to love each other? R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Lion and Shiro

McKenzie Iverson, the daughter of Commander Iverson was one of the best Mechanics and Programmers/Communications. She also had flying lessons from Shiro – before he disappeared. The Garrison said it was some freak accident, but McKenzie knew that it was probably a bit more. She still hasn't been able to reach into the command system without being caught. She had to try her best, but her dad always stopped her when she was getting close. It sucked. It also sucked that the one she kind of had a crush on, was expelled from the Garrison. McKenzie still had friends though. There was Pidge, Hunk and Lance. Of course, McKenzie was the only one who knew that Pidge was Katie Holt. Katie's brother and father disappeared alongside with Shiro on the Kerberos Mission.

Of course, McKenzie was hit hard when it was announced that everyone from the mission was dead. She had hope, like Pidge, that they were out there and that they were alive. Pidge and McKenzie had built a machine to help them reach the outer depths of space, hoping that maybe there was alien life force out there. The two of them grew close because of Pidge trusting McKenzie with her biggest secret. Something about the fact that they were going through everything. McKenzie and Pidge were in a group with two others – Lance and Hunk – they were the only four-man group. There was some reason for it – because – well no one really knew the reason.

As they weren't the best of friends together, they didn't work well because of it. No matter how much they tired, it was just harder for them to really connect with one each other. Pidge was only at the Garrison because she wanted to find out what happened to her father and brother. Lance was there because he thought it was going to be cool to be able to fly. Hunk was there because he was always a great mechanic working on the cars with his father. McKenzie was there because of her father needing to take care of her. Her mother was dead, so there was no one else to take care of her, so she had to go to the Garrison and be raised around everyone.

"You guys, we're the first group in the simulator," McKenzie said to her group.

"Oh great…" Hunk said.

"This is going to be so cool!" Lance said.

"We should really focus on the group exercise at hand, if we fail this, it's going to be really horrible." Pidge looked at Lance. "So you better not crash!"

"What did you have to you say that to me?" Lance raised his eyebrow.

"Lance, you have made it a habit of crashing." McKenzie said. "Even if you just think it's or the fun of it."

"Well, I promise not to crash, if Hunk doesn't get sick." Lance pointed his thumb towards Hunk.

"Hey! I can't help it." Hunk said as he looked over at McKenzie, "Why don't you deal with the mechanics part of the activity?"

"Because it's not my job!" McKenzie stated.

"What is your job?" Lance asked.

"I….have no idea." She sighed as she looked at the floor.

"McKenzie!" Commander Iverson shouted.

"Coming!" McKenzie said to her father. She turned to look back at him, "I'll see you guys for the activity."

McKenzie left the three of them standing there as she headed over to her father. She wondered what he wanted. She bit her lip – a nervous habit of hers – and wondered if she was going to be in trouble, or if she was going to have find a new group that only had two people to it. She didn't want to leave the group, she was actually slowly becoming close to them. Once she arrived, she looked at her father.

"Hello, Commander!" McKenzie said.

"I want to give you something, before you go off to do your simulator." He said as he pulled out a box. "It was your mothers. You are the right age to receive it."

"This was…moms?" She asked as she took the box, opening it to reveal a pink crystal rose. "It's pretty."

"It's an early birthday gift, but soon you'll be busy, so I wanted to give it to you before it was too late." He said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" McKenzie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She put the necklace on and tucked it under her shirt, to keep safe.

"I'm glad you like it, Princess."

And there we go again, with the Princess. He's always been calling her that, and it gets a bit annoying when he does it. He then treats her like a princess. Something about her and wanting to be a princess – doesn't make her sick, it just really gets annoying – even though he does it in private, what if someone overheard them talking? Someone then could start spreading around that she likes to be called 'Princess' and then start calling her that. McKenzie looked at the clock.

"I better get going dad! Love you! See you for dinner!" She said as she kisses his cheek and goes off towards Lance, Hunk and Pidge as they waited for her. "Thanks for waiting, even though you didn't have to."

"We're a team," Pidge stated as she smiled at McKenzie. The two were close to each other, as sisters – could be. Pidge could always turn to McKenzie for help – when it was needed – mostly girl talk as trying to be a boy 24/7 would drive someone insane.

"Let's just get going." Lance said as the two of them – and Hunk. "We need time to get in there and make sure that there is nothing wrong."

"Wow – look – Lance is doing his job." McKenzie joked as the were walking towards the simulator.

Lance rolled his eyes. The four of them were walking and McKenzie had this feeling like something big was going to be happening that day. Usually she doesn't have these feelings – unless it was testing day – but today wasn't testing day, it just was regular simulator test, one that they've normally had. Though what McKenzie was feeling was different, as there was a bigger aspect to the idea that someone was going to be coming back – it was like this feeling she had inside her that told her that something was happening.

The four of them got into the simulator and grabbed their seats, McKenzie was watching as all three of her teammates worked together. Sure, they had a difficult time working, but when it came down to it, they were able put their differences aside. McKenzie got on board as Pidge took her seat, Hunk too his, Lance was up by the controls, McKenzie took a seat in the back, near Pidge.

"Alright crew number one." Iverson said, "Start the simulator, you are going on a revival mission of Kerberos."

The simulator started, everything was working well – until -

"Lance! Pay attention!" Pidge shouted.

"I'm the best pilot around." Lance rolled his eyes.

"You'll kill us!" Hunk was gripping at his seat now.

"Lance!" McKenzie growled.

"Fine! Geeze, drifting in virtual space is boring." Lance sighed.

"Do you want me take over?" McKenzie asked.

"McKenzie, I got it – don't worry." Lance waved a hand at her. "We're almost to the site anyways."

McKenzie sighed as she didn't know what to do at the moment. She was just an extra person on a team that was meant for three. She heard Pidge call on the radio – a test that they had to do incase they did a rescues mission. She knew that – that there wasn't going to be anyone who would answer. For some reason, she knew that they weren't dead, but they weren't still on the mission site either. She believed that they were captured by aliens. Something in her gut –

"LANCE!" Pidge screamed as they were plumping.

"HUNK GET TO WORK!" Lance screamed.

"I CAN'T! KEEP IT STILL!" Hunk screamed.

"I'll get it." McKenzie said as she got to the engine, and started to deal with the work, as she had Hunk had her the tools she needed. Though it would be impossible. "Lance watch it!" She shouted.

"I FUCKING CAN'T!" Lance shouted

Soon enough, they crashed, and it was over. She looked at Lance. This was the end of simulation. McKenzie groaned. They were going to be in trouble – they were never successful when Lance was steering – even McKenzie had a hard time to get to the moon to land. The doors opened, and they walked outside, this was shameful. McKenzie was embarrassed that this had to happen in front of her father.

"Can anyone tell me what these four cadets did wrong?" Iverson announced to the group of other cadets.

"The mechanic wasn't able to work on it!" Someone said.

"The communications tech unbuckled his seat belt!" A girl announced in the group.

"The polit crashed!" A cadet laughed.

"McKenzie didn't know what she was doing, should've left the mechanic stuff to the mechanic." Someone said.

"Tell that to my face, Worm!" McKenzie growled.

"Want to go?" The cadet said as they stepped forward.

"Listen hear, Worm, you don't know who you are messing with! I can out-do you in anything and you know it." McKenzie poked his chest. "Now get out of our way!"

McKenzie shoved past him to leave the simulation room. Pidge followed her, knowing that it must be hard – being placed in a group like them. Hunk gets sick easily, Lance was a cargo pilot before moving to fighter pilot. McKenzie was outside the room as she couldn't believe that happened to her. This was – this was horrible.

"The crew didn't work together!" Someone else said.

"Correct. Now you three – out you go." Iverson said.

Pidge was the first one to go after McKenzie – Lance and Hunk wondered what they could do to – better connect as a team. Alright so it was mostly Lance thinking. It was going to be trouble with him around.

"McKenzie!" Pidge said as she walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I just hate Worm." McKenzie looked at Pidge.

"I get it. He gets under your skin. He gets under everyone's skins." Pidge said.

The two of them headed off to McKenzie's room. Where Pidge mostly spent her days and nights. It was hard for her to better cope with a female. Being around boys was something that she didn't really like, even though she was a boy to everyone else, it was just easier for to get into the Garrison and just find out what really happened to her Father and Brother. To this day – she knows that it really wasn't what the Garrison said it was. McKenzie even knew that was a lie.

"Look, we're going to find that team. Even if we have to do it alone." McKenzie said.

"Meet me on the roof tonight – there's something I need to check out." Pidge said and left McKenzie's room and headed back to her own room.

"If Iverson wants us to be a better team – then that means we have to go and do stuff to bond like a team." Lance said as he was walking around the Garrison looking for Pidge, "And tonight will be boys night!"

"We can't cut out McKenzie, she's on our team too." Hunk said.

"Well what the hell is she going to be doing on a boys night out?" Lance asked.

"This is your issue! You never include McKenzie. She's always left out." Hunk answered.

"It's because she's a girl!" Lance snapped.

"That doesn't mean –" Hunk started to say.

"Hey look, Pidge left his room, let's go follow him!" Lance pulled Hunk along to go find out where he was going.

They made it to the roof where Pidge was – with a hooded figure.

"Pidge! Let's go to town for bonding moments!" Lance said.

Soon enough the hooded figure turned around – Lance took a step back as he was face to face with McKenzie. Lance started to sweat a bit.

"You can't leave. They called curfew." McKenzie looked at him.

"See, Hunk! This is why I didn't want to invite her out! She always follows the rules!" Lance growled.

"I'm telling you, it's impossible to sneak out, there are more people on duty than –" McKenzie was cut of by Pidge.

"HUNK DON'T TOUCH MY SHIT!" Pidge slapped his hands.

"What the hell have you two been doing?" Lance looked at the computer tech that was displayed.

"Listening to Aliens." McKenzie stated.

Lance started laughing his ass off. "Yeah right!"

"No. Really. There has been a lot of activity out there. They have been repeating one word over and over – Voltron." Pidge said as she looked at Lance and Hunk as she showed them her notebook.

"I brought Pidge into this, because he's smart with the tech – and I was in my dad's office hacking into the satellites when I heard the word at first, so we built – well mostly Pidge built – this so we could listen more. Tonight they have been crazy." McKenzie explained.

"So what is this Voltron?" Lance asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"We don't know –" McKenzie sighed.

"It could be a super weapon of some sorts….I mean it has to be something like that that they would want it." Pidge was trying to listen closer.

Just then a voice came on through – which all of them heard.

"Voltron will be ours." The voice was more of a gurgle, but the word Voltron stood out.

Then McKenzie looked up to the sky – something was coming towards them and it wasn't good. It was entering their atmosphere.

"Binoculars." She said to Pidge. McKenzie had them in her hands as she looked up at object. "Something just entered our atmosphere – and its not one of our ships…" She said.

"Let me see." Pidge said, having the binoculars handed to hear. She looked at it. "Definitely alien."

Soon enough the alien craft – crashed.

"We should check it out." Lance said.

"We better go then, since they are already heading out!" Hunk pointed out the Garrison crew heading towards the crash site as well.

"I know where we can get a vehicle." McKenzie said, holding up a pair of keys.

"Let's go." Lance said, "But I'm driving."

"You will not. You suck as a polit; besides, this vehicle is mine." She growled at him.

The four of them headed towards the garage, as McKenzie went to her ATV, and everyone got on board, and they headed out to the crash site, making sure that they were out of sight.

"Can you get into the camera feed?" Hunk asked.

There were a few clicks, clicks and soon enough on Pidges' tablet there was a video feed and they were watching the crew – and -

"Shiro!" McKenzie said.

"How can you be sure?" Lance asked.

"It's him. Look at that hair." She looked at the tablet. "I would know Shiro from anywhere. He trained me."

"What the hell happened to his arm?" Hunk pointed out.

"Hey, look at this arm. It's not of our tech." One of the hazmat guys said.

"Listen to me!" Shiro begged. "We have to go and prepare everyone for the attack! There are aliens coming to Earth to look for Voltron! They will destroy us!" Shiro shouted.

"Calm down." Another hazmat said.

"We'll have to knock him out." The first one said.

"We have to and save him." Hunk said.

"And how do you think we do that?" Pidge asked,

"Dress up as a hazmat and bam! Take him out." Lance said.

Soon enough there was an explosion. And they started leaving the site -

"Who set those off?" McKenzie asked.

"No way! There's no way I'm going to let him save him!" Lance said as he looked through the binoculars.

"Who?" Pidge asked.

"Keith." Lance said.

_"__Keith…It's been a while since I saw him." _McKenzie thought as they followed Lance.

"Hand him over! I'm going to be the one who rescues him." Lance said.

"Get out of my way!" Keith said.

"We better hurry! They're coming back!" Pidge said.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST GET HIM OUT!" McKenzie looked at the two boys glaring at each other. "This isn't the time to have a fucking pissing contest."

Keith and Lance grabbed each arm of Shiro and headed out towards Keith's ride. As Keith and Lance put Shiro on, Pidge, and Hunk got on. McKenzie looked at them and raised and eye brow.

"Are you coming?" Lance asked.

"I'll take my vehicle to where you are going – where are you headed anyways?" McKenzie asked.

Pidge took out an extra tablet. "Here track with us with this!" Pidge handed it over.

"You guys better go! I'll distract them." McKenzie looked at him.

"Ho-"

"KEITH GO!" Lance cut him off.

McKenzie ran out in front of the ATVs. Which they stopped, and looked at the Commander's daughter.

One of them spoke, "Ms. Iverson, what are you doing out here? The Garrison was on lock down."

"I saw this huge light! And I was curious so I came to see what it was…" She responed.

"It's dangerous for you to be here, you should go back." Another one spoke.

"HE'S GONE! WE HAVE TO FIND TO HIM!" Someone screamed.

"Who?" McKenzie asked.

"Takashi Shirogane." The first one said, "Did you see anything?"

"I just got here…" McKenzie lied beautifully.

"Look! A craft! It has Shirogane on it! Let's go!" A captain spoke. Everyone started following it.

McKenzie watched them, as one told her to head back to the Garrison. McKenzie went back to her ATV, and pressed the communications button, "Pidge! I tried to hold them off as long as I could, but one of them spotted you guys and they are now going after you."

"Thanks for the warning." Keith's voice said.

"No problem." McKenzie said as she clicked the tablet into the holder of her ATV and watched them wondering where they were going. She started to head out – following their tracks, to stay far behind the Garrison crew.

As she watched them land at a weird place in the middle of nowhere – she wondered if this is where Keith has been hiding out? No one has seen him and it is a bit strange, but it still felt like a home. McKenzie got off of her ATV as she walked into the place and yawned a bit.

"Kenzie!" Pidge said as she ran over to McKenzie and hugged her.

"Hey, I'm fine." She said as she moved from Pidges hug.

"You sure don't look like it." Keith said as he looked at her.

"McKenzie…" Shiro said as he looked at her. "You've gotten bigger."

McKenzie ran over to Shiro and hugged him – crying. "I've missed you so much Shiro." She felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I'm back. It's alright." Shiro rested his chin on her head. "You do look like you've gotten into a fight or so." He said as after he pulled away from the hug.

"I might had to fight two of them as were gaining their speed on me." McKenzie placed a hand behind her head.

"I'll take you to the bathroom so you could wash up." Keith said.

McKenzie nodded her head as she followed Keith. As she was taking her shower – the others started talking.

"What about the aliens?" Hunk asked.

"We still don't know what Voltron is." Pidge said, "If that's what they are after – we should find it first."

While under the water, McKenzie mind started reeling about this Voltron. She remember her mother telling her story about this machine – though she thought her mom had made it up to tell her a bedtime story. McKenzie had gotten out of the shower as she thought more about the story.

* * *

**Flashback **

**"****Mama, tell me a story!" McKenzie asked. **

**"****Alright, I'll tell you one that my parents had told me." Her mother, Andora said as she sat on McKenzie's bed. "This story is about a legendary superhero, Voltron. Though it's not just any kind of superhero, there are five different pilots –" **

**"****How is that possible!" **

**"****Because Voltron is really - "**

**"****So cool!" **

**"****Each - is flown by a Paladin. And they each have their own kind of powers to fly these - and when they come together they form Voltron!" **

**"****Oh wow! Do you think I could become a paladin?" **

**"****You have your own power - you are able to - and -. You are incredibly special."**

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

McKenzie placed a hand on her head. Why couldn't she remember? Why? What did her mother do to her. McKenzie quickly threw on her clothes and went back to the main room. She wanted to tell everyone – though they – mostly Lance since he couldn't listen to a word she said. He didn't care what she said, she wasn't anyone special. Before she could enter the room she heard Lance speak.

"I say we go look for this Voltron and fast." Lance said.

"We just can't leave!" Hunk said.

"Why not? The faster we go look the more time we have ahead on the aliens." Lance demanded.

"You always think about yourself! We're a team—" Pidge started to say.

"Says who? We aren't a team with McKenzie around!" Lance shouted.

McKenzie backed away from the door. She couldn't believe her ears. Lance – hated her. She bumped into something. Though she quickly bolted to the front door leaving the house – trying to hold back her tears.

"Great going!" Shiro said as he ran towards to the door.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID?" Keith yelled.

"WHAT I DID? WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR HER!"

"WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR HER. DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE EVEN DID? DO YOU NOT SEE HER AS A VAUABLE TEAM MEMBER?"

Outside, Shiro saw McKenzie. The stars were shinning brightly tonight. She remembered seeing this same sky – the night her mother died. And her mother died when she was five. She was now sixteen, it's been eleven years. The pain was still there as if her mother's death had just happened. Though she could still hear her mother singing her that one song. McKenzie took a deep breath.

"When you don't know where to go

And you're feeling all alone

Look inside yourself

You're so much more than you know

When you're stuck and out of time

You can cross the finish line

You're a champion

You'll always be a winner!

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, whoa

You can be anything you want

If you believe in who you are

You'll light up the whole world

You're shinning so bright

Anything is possible

When you look into your heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You're a shooting star"

"You were always a great singer." Shiro said as he came up to stand next to McKenzie.

"Shiro!" Her face became red.

"What happened when I left?"

"Dad, put me on a team – we became a four man squad, and I suppose Lance always hated me for that –"

"Don't listen to him – he's an idiot." Keith said as he walked over. "You are just smarter than he is. Now, how about we head inside and get some rest."

McKenzie looked up at the sky and then back at Keith, "Sure." She walked back with Shiro and Keith.

When they walked in – inside there was Pidge, Hunk and Lance passed out on the floor and couch. McKenzie looked at Keith as he singled her and Shiro to follow him to the bedrooms.

"You two can take the guest bedrooms. Those three are out cold." Keith said he went into his room and closed the door.

"Shiro, I'm not all that tired, but you should get some rest."

"Well, to be honest, it's going to be weird – would you rather just talk and tell me what's on your mind? Cause it's more than just Lance and your father isn't it?"

"You know me so well." She said.

The two headed into one of the rooms, and they sat on the bed. Of course, McKenzie sat by the head of the bed, and used the pillows for support. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered where she should start? She knew that she should start from her hazy memory while she was taking a shower.

"Well, when I was taking my shower, I had this memory – though there were pieces missing. It wasn't a complete memory." McKenzie started. She looked over as Shiro nodded for her to continue. "The memory was my mother telling me a bedtime story. It was about Voltron."

"Voltron? Did your mom say what it was?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes she told me, but I couldn't remember it. She said that it was flown by five Paladins."

"Paladins?"

"I guess their pilots. I don't know what else there was."

"Hey, I'm sure your memory will come back if you just sleep on it. You should get some rest." Shiro placed a hand on her head.

"I've missed you Shiro. You were gone for so long, that I thought you would be gone forever. Never returning back to me."

There was someone who was outside the bedroom door – Lance – who was looking for the bathroom, and he heard what McKenzie said from the point of her memory up to her missing Shiro

_"__Could it be that – they are in love?" _Lance thought as he wondered what could be happening.

"Kenzie, I missed you too. You are like my little sister." Shiro hugged her.

"You've always been like a brother to me. You taught me a lot when you were here. It was amazing." McKenzie leaned into his hug.

_"__Ugh. Gross." _Lance thought as he walked away from the bedroom and went to go look for the bathroom.

Back in the living room, Hunk woke up and deiced to go through Pidge's stuff and grabbed the little diary – or notebook of all the alien information that he's been writing down. And looked at the diagram. Humming as he wondered if he could build something like that – if he could, they would have to head back to the Garrison. It was only right – plus he was hungry. Hunk thought about the events that happened – McKenzie was always a friend to him and he was happy to have her. Lance was his friend too. But why couldn't Lance get along with McKenzie – why did he hate her so much?

* * *

**Flashback**

**"****Alright you three, you will have a fourth person joining. McKenzie, get over here." Commander Iverson said as he singled his daughter to come over to where he was. **

**"****Here I am." She said as she looked at her team. She smiled at them, "Hi! I'm McKenzie, nice to meet you!" **

**"****I'm Hunk!" **

**"****Pidge!" **

**"****And I'm Lance, good looking" **

**McKenzie was a bit freaked out by Lance – what was he trying to do? Hit on her? He was definitely weird. She didn't want him to know how much of a turn-off he was. So she just smiled. **

**"****It's nice to meet all of you – I hope we can become great friends now that we're on the same team." McKenzie said as she looked at them. **

**Two weeks into training with each other – she realized how much of a pain Lance was – and that was when he started hating her. Because she would question his leaderships when he was in charge. He hated when she was in charge because she wouldn't give him anything to do when it came to anything. She was sure that this was going to end in the dangerous ways. She started to grow apart from him as if something else was making them hate each other. **

**It was a few days later, and McKenzie was outside walking around the only home she knew. Tonight was the night that the Cadets could go into town, and so Lance, Hunk and Pidge were heading out, but McKenzie didn't want to go – it was what started the rift between her and Lance. She just didn't feel like going out – tonight was marking the anniversary of her mother's death. It was harsh, but she didn't want to be such a bother, a let down, a bummer, but she wanted to be alone tonight. She looked up at the stars and remembered the song her mother used to sing to her. **

**"****Constant as the stars above**

**Always know that you are loved **

**And my love shinning in you **

**Will help you make your dreams come true**

**Will help your dreams come true**

**The lamb lies down and rest its head **

**On it's mother's downy bed**

**Dolphin plays in the moonlight glow**

**And butterfly dreams of a violet rose**

**Dreams of a violet rose. **

**I'll cradle you in my arms tonight" **

**The tears started to roll down her face as she walked off the base and headed into a private area to finish singing the song as she knew she was going to cry some more. It wasn't just her mother that was gone, it was also Shiro. He's been gone for a year now. It was too much on her that she was scared that anyone she lets into her life will be gone. **

**"****As the sun embraces in the moonlight**

**The clouds will carry us off tonight**

**Our dreams will run deep like the sea**

**Our dreams will run deep like the sea.**

**Constant as the stars above**

**Always know that you are loved**

**And my love shining in you**

**Will help you make your dreams come true**

**Will help….your dreams….come true." **

**The last line is where McKenzie lost it into the abyss of tears. Her mom always sang her that song on this day. Her birthday. Today was her birthday – the day her mother died. The last memory she had of her mother was tucking her into bed and singing the song as she was going to be drifting into sleep. McKenzie was five when her mom died. **

**Towards the end of the night, she saw Lance, Pidge and Hunk coming back – she walked over to them and looked at Pidge, "Hey Pidge, how was your night out on the town?" She asked. **

**"****Instead of asking, you should've joined. You never seem want to do something for a team building exercise." Lance hissed at her. **

**Man. Was he pissed at her. Why? Just because she's seen the town multiple times when Shiro took her out? Because she wanted to be alone on her birthday? Well, she didn't – Lance didn't even bother really asking – more like demanding her to come join them. **

**"****It was good. I got you something." Pidge said handing her the bag. **

**"****Pidge, you didn't have to…" McKenzie took the bag from her friend and opened it to reveal two bracelets. Best Friend bracelets. "Here." McKenzie said as she put one of them on Pidge. These weren't just any kind of bracelets – they were mood best friend bracelets. After McKenzie put on Pidge's bracelet she hugged her. "Thank you." **

**"****I had to get something for you – it is your birthday!" Pidge smiled. **

**"****I got you something too!" Hunk said as he pulled out a bag from a bakery. **

**"****Thanks Hunk." She smiled as she took the bag. **

**"****Well, you should've came out anyways. Why did you want to be stuck here anyways?" Lance rolled his eyes. **

**_"_****_Of course he had to be the center of the fucking world. This day was about me…and all he cares about is the reason why I didn't go out?!" _****She thought. **

**McKenzie was getting sick of his attitude. "Because…my mother passed away on my birthday – and celebrating hurts still." McKenzie shouted as she was trying to hold back her tears. "I've told you this before you left! That the reason I wasn't going out was because I wanted to be alone to celebrate my birthday and my mothers death!" The tears started streaming down her face. "You are an arrogant bastard!" McKenzie stormed off towards the building and just wanted to head to her room – where she could be alone. She need to cool off before she would see him again. **

**End of Flashback**

* * *

McKenzie woke up from her memory dream. She looked up at the ceiling. She fell asleep in the extra guest room with Shiro sleeping next to her - or he was. She got out of the bed and headed into the living room where Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were. She didn't look at Lance, but she heard the door open and Shiro and Keith came back inside the house.

"Alright, there is something going on out there." Keith said, "I found this cave," He pulled a sheet down to reveal everything he found while he was out here.

McKenzie stepped forward and looked at the pictures from the cave. "Lions…" She remembered something else her mother said.

* * *

**Flashback **

**"****Mommy, what is Voltron?" **

**"****Voltron is a very strong weapon, that is made up of five lions."**

**"****How is that possible?"**

**"****Oh I don't really know sweetie, it's just a story." **

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"McKenzie," Shiro said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"LIONS!" She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"Voltron is lions!" McKenzie said.

"You remembered?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, but, it was just a story my mom told me. She said it was made up of five lions, but that was it." She frowned as she looked back at the pictures. There was more to what her mother said to her, but she couldn't remember what it was.

"We should go there and look at the place." Lance said.

"Who said you are in charge?!" Keith growled.

"I am leader of my own team." Lance growled back.

"Shiro is in charge." McKenzie said, "He's the superior, and a well-known team leader." McKenzie stated as she looked back at the board.

Soon enough everyone came to conclusion that Shiro was leader. Pidge and Hunk had a fight, and Hunk was able to build something to track the pluses that were given off due to the research that Pidge did and the data that Keith had. So, the six of them were out in the desert looking for this cave. They arrived into the cave and it was just as Keith had said – there were lions all over the walls. Lance touched the wall and all the lions started glowing blue.

"As it ever done this before?" McKenzie asked Keith.

"No – it hasn't." Keith shook his head.

Just then there was a bright light and there was crack on the floor – and it collapsed beneath them. Screams echoed through out the cave as all of them fall onto the ground. Just then as McKenzie looked up and saw a blue lion.

"So this part of Voltron…" Shiro said as he looked at the lion.

Keith tried to go through the force field, and of course, he didn't figure it out. Lance started walking side to side.

"Is it just me – or do the eyes follow you…" He said.

McKenzie took a deep breath and walked closer to the Lion, placing a hand on the shield. The shield glowed and then disappeared..

"How – " Pidge started to say.

"I – I don't know." McKenzie said.

Lance rolled his eyes, just then the lion came to life and roared.

What no one knew in that group was that the Blue Lions Paladin was Lance – and that McKenzie was part Altean – who can understand Altean language and writing. Her mom made her learn this weird Latin language – not really knowing that her mother was teaching her aliens. The lion opened its mouth to let everyone aboard. Lance walked over and sat on the chair, as he looked at the controls. Once everyone was in the head – as it was very crowded.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Lance hit the levers and the lion bolted out of the cave and they were off together – wondering if they can get the lion away from the aliens.

Everyone – minus Lance were getting a bit irritated.

"Lance you suck at flying!" McKenzie said as this was something that she hated – when he flew.

"You are even worse than me!" Lance said as he turned his head to look at.

"LANCE! Keep your eyes on the sky." Shiro said.

Lance looked back and saw the meteors that were hurtling towards them. Of course, they were grabbing onto something that was close by – waiting for impact. McKenzie – her mind was linked to the lion, hearing its inner voice call out to her – and Lance, saying something. It was talking.

_**"**__**I'm on autopilot."**_The Lion spoke into McKenzie's head.

_**"****Woah, are you in my head?" **_McKenzie thought.

_**"****Yes. I am. You are Altean."**_

_**"****I'm…what?"**_

_**"****You will soon find out."**_

The connection between McKenzie and the Lion grew – whic was weird since she wasn't the Paladin that was going to be flying the blue lion. So why did she have a mental connection with it? Who will think that she was able to do anything. This was something that she had to keep to herself, cause Lance would think that she was trying to make it seem like she wanted to be the true one to fly the lion. Just then – Lance spoke out taking her out of her thoughts.

"Did you guys here that?" Lance asked.

Everyone responded no.

"Why what is?" Pidge asked.

"The thing spoke to me." Lance said.

_"__The lion spoke to him too?" _McKenzie thought as she looked around the lion.

Lance was meant to fly the Blue Lion, though why did the lion speak to McKenzie as well? This was the big mystery that had to be figured out. Of course, she was going to have to figure out what an Altean was…This was something that her was new to her and she had to figure it out. The lion started taking a path – until they ran into the aliens that wanted Voltron…

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Lance said as they destroyed the ship.

Soon enough they were drifting through space until a portal appeared.

**_"_****_Home" _**The lion spoke to both Lance and McKenzie.

"Should we go through it?" Keith asked.

"Shiro, you are the superior officer what do you think we should do?" Lance asked.

"I think it should be a group thing. We did this as a team, and we should decide as a team." Shiro said

"We better hurry! That alien ship is right behind us!" McKenzie said.

"I think we should go for it so we aren't going to be alien food!" Hunk said.

Lance floored it and they went through the portal and soon they were face to face with a castle. The lion flew down and stopped, letting everyone off. Something was off, and the necklace that McKenzie was wearing started to glow. The Lion responded with a roar. The doors opened and soon enough the group walked through the doors, looking at the building's architecture. It was strange from what they've seen on Earth - Where the hell were they anyways?

"Where are we?" Pidge asked.

"Not on Earth." McKenzie said as her necklace glowed brighter. Pulling her towards a room.

"McKenzie!" Shiro said as he followed her.

Soon enough they were in a room, and there was nothing else. Of course, the others followed Shiro as there was something strange about the room – there was something strange about the necklace that McKenzie was wearing.

"There's nothing here!" Lance shouted. Of course, he leaned against something that set something else off. Just then, there were two pods.

"What are they?" Hunk asked as he looked at one

Lance touched one, and it opened – revealing…someone! He caught her, and just then she woke up. "Hey there." Lance said – using his signature, 'Let me hit on you'.

"What?" She asked as she looked around. "Who are you people!" She shouted as she looked around, not sure what was going to be happening – or what happened.

"Hey, calm down. We were sent here, by the blue lion." Shiro tried to calm her down.

"The blue lion?" She asked – as she was a bit confused. "First off who are you people?"

"The name is Lance, your future boyfriend." Lance said, soon enough Pidge pulled him by the ear. "OW"

"I'm Pidge, and this Hunk." Pidge said pointing to Hunk.

"I'm Shiro."

"I'm McKenzie." She stepped closer to the girl, "And who are you."

"I am Princess Allura." She said. "What year is it?" Once Shiro told her what the year was – she frowned, knowing something that they didn't know. "We lost the war." She frowned.

Soon enough they settled in, and Allura knew what she had to do – reform Voltron to defeat Zarkon. They were able to all settle into the main room, where Allura was going to bring up what they were going to do now that the Blue Lion has sent them to her – it meant one thing. They were the chosen ones - well - only five of them, there was an extra person….Who was this McKenzie and why was she so important…


	2. Chapter 2: The Altean -- McKenzie

"Now that you are here, you are all paladins." Allura said.

"Paladins?" Pidge asked.

"The pilots of the lions." Allura said.

"P-Pilot? I don't think so, I'm sure McKenzie can take my spot!" Hunk said.

"That is not possible." Coran said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" McKenzie asked.

"We have a job for you in the castle." Coran reassured, "One that will help the team."

"Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion, Pidge, you are the pilot for the green lion, Hunk you are the leg of Voltron you will fly the Yellow lion, Lance as you may already know, you are the pilot for the blue lion and Keith, that just leaves the red lion for you." Allura said. "Now I don't know where the red lion is, but the black lion is here in the castle, you just need the other three to be able to release the black lion." Allura continued on.

"Hey, I'm only glad that McKenzie isn't flying. She's not the best pilot." Lance said.

Just then Pidge and Hunk glared at him. The only reason why Lance hated her was because she chose not to go out and do some team bonding….while each one always ended up with them in her father's office. She joined them only once and she was beyond pissed that it happened. That Lance thought he was team captain and that they should so what he wanted. When Lance was too busy, Pidge and Hunk would go and meet with McKenzie, to do some practice with the rescue simulation. Whenever the three of them would do it, it was near prefect. She was a better pilot than Lance.

"Lance, that's no way to talk to a valuable team member." Shiro glared him, and then looked at McKenzie, "Hey, I bet you are an amazing pilot, but Coran is right, you are probably much better at the job that they'll give you here."

McKenzie wondered what the job was – was it as special as they made it seem? She was watching from the sidelines – was that going to be her place? Just watching them as they did all the heroing? McKenzie could feel her chest get heavy for some odd reason – was she Jealous?! But….No…

"Alright, so you guys should go get the Yellow and Green Lions, Keith you should stay here until we pinpoint your lion." Allura said.

"Right." Shiro said.

"Shiro, Pidge, there is a pod with the coordinates for the green lion." Coran said as he looked at Lance, and then gave him the coordinates for the yellow lion. "Both planets are peaceful."

McKenzie looked at him and wondered if it was true. Unless something has changed while they were struck for those thousands of years.

"Right. We'll be back." Lance said.

"I can only keep the wormhole open for two of your Earth Hours, so you better hurry." Allura said as she opened the wormhole.

From inside the palace, she saw the four of them leave. That left Keith and her alone with these two new people they just met. McKenzie looked at Coran.

"So what's so special about what I have to do?" McKenzie asked as she wanted to know.

"I kind of want to know too." Keith said

"Well, Keith, you can't tell anyone…Cause I'm not too sure, but I had this feeling that somehow like Allura, you too are connected to the lions." Coran said.

"What?" McKenzie and Keith yelled.

"I could sense it too. McKenzie might have some Altean blood in her." Allura said as she didn't move from her spot as she needed to keep the wormholes opened. "With her, we might be able to get the Castle of Lions up and off the ground. Though with her, I don't how much blood is in her,"

"Listen. I don't know what you are talking about" McKenzie shook her head. Then she remembered what the Blue Lion said. "The…Blue Lion also spoke in my head….saying that I was Altean…" She said.

"Wait…You heard the blue lion talking?" Coran asked.

"Yes." McKenzie nodded her head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Keith asked as he finding out more and more about McKenzie, and the more he found out the more he wanted to get to know her…for her.

"I didn't say anything…because Lance would've made it seem that I was just copying him and that I was making it up. I don't want to fight with him anymore…" McKenzie sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Keith sat next to her.

"Lance would start bickering with me over the stupidest shit." She frowned. "After being a team and it was that day of the month where the cadets were allowed out on the town, and I turned it down because it was the day…my mom died." She looked at him.

"Did you tell him?" Coran asked.

"Of course not, he would make it a big deal and say something." McKenzie shook her head. "Lance never understood anything."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it. Coran, when the red lion is found, I want Kenzie to come with." Keith said.

"Kenzie?" McKenzie asked. "Pidge calls me that."

"Oh, sorry, I know she called you that, I thought that, I could too, call you Kenzie. Your name is a mouthful." Keith smiled at her.

As he spoke, McKenzie felt heat rise to her cheeks. Why was she blushing all of a sudden? Should be this happy to hear that? She shook her head as she had to get romance off of her mind. Just then Allura's voice pierced her thoughts.

"I don't think so." Allura said.

"Why not?" Keith demanded

"Because you need to find it yourself. You must connect with your lions. All we know is that she is connected to the Blue one, once the Yellow and Green arrive, we will double check to see if she is also connected – just Coran and I. Of course now that you know, Keith you can come too." Allura said.

Soon enough, Keith and Kenzie had their own little conversation.

"You know, I think you would make a good paladin. "

"Thanks Kei." **(Kei – pronounced like Key)**

"Kei?"

"I thought a nickname would suit you as well."

Keith laughed at her attempt to nickname. "You are too much Kenzie."

"You guys have to hurry through the wormhole, I can't keep it open much longer!" Allura announced to the other paladins.

McKenzie looked at Keith and wondered if anyone was successful getting the other two lions.

"Soon when the others back, we can see if we can find the Red lion." Allura said. "I'm sorry we weren't able to do both. But I'm sure I would be able to track it better."

"Do you want me to try and locate the red lion?" McKenzie said as she looked at Allura.

"It's wroth a shot, Princess." Coran nodded in agreement.

"Coran, help her" Allura said.

With help of Coran, McKenzie was able to tap into her Altean magic as she needed to use it to reach out towards the lion. She could feel the energy from the Black Lion as well – as it was calling out to her as well, though but it wouldn't be awaken until the other four lions were here.

"Focus on the Red Lion." Coran said to her.

"Okay."

"Feeeeel the power from it."

"Uh"

"Trust me"

"Okay! I feel the power."

"Now, keep going and hold your hand out."

McKenzie held out her hand, and the map appeared – where the lions were. She closed her eyes – to help her mind on it. She had to keep focused on that power. Nothing else. Nothing. Soon enough, the signal was weak, but she could feel the Red Lion.

"I…I feel it."

"Now, connect with it."

McKenzie took an even deeper breath as she started to connect with the red lion from afar. She had to. This was going to be one thing that was going to help her. Soon, Coran and Keith watched the map as it started to zoom into the pinpoint position. A warship – a Galra Warship. And –

"It's headed this way….the red lion." McKenzie said as she opened her eyes.

"It's on board that Galra Warship." Coran said.

"We have to get to it." Keith said as he didn't like that the lion he was going to be piloting being with the enemy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Connections and Hunt

Once everyone got back from getting the Yellow Lion and the Green Lion, McKenzie and Keith – along with Coran and Allura made a promise to wait until all the lions were united to tell the rest of the crew that McKenzie was Altean. Though, Allura knew that trying to connect with the other two lions would take time – but it was to make sure.

"I want the four of you to prepare, soon enough we will have to go onto a war ship. Discuss a plan for us to get the red lion out." Allura said to Shiro – as he was captain of the Paladins.

"Where are you going?" Hunk asked, wondering why they weren't going to be staying.

"We are going to go show McKenzie her job." Coran said.

"Of course! Why couldn't you do this while we were fetching the lions?" Lance demanded.

"We were all needed here in the command room with Allura." Keith said.

"Enough!" Allura said. "It doesn't matter. I wanted to personally show McKenzie." Allura grabbed McKenzie's hand, "Come on, McKenzie." She said as she dragged her out of the room.

Of course, Coran followed after them. Keith just stood there – looking at Lance.

"Hope your happy."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"You have Allura pissed at you. You know she can open a wormhole, right?"

"And?"

"She could open one up and just send you into space."

"She wouldn't. I'm the paladin of the Blue Lion."

"I would just be careful on what you say."

"Is that a threat mullet head?"

"It's a promise."

With that, Keith left the room and headed to find where Coran, Allura and McKenzie were. He wanted to see it for himself.

In the hanger, Allura looked at the three lions they had. Just two more. That's all they need. Then Voltron can be formed. Once Keith arrived, he looked at the other two lions.

"Woah." He said. "The lions are sure different."

"Alright, just stand in front of the two of them, if you feel them pulling – let them." Allura said as she was connected to the lions – that's why she was able to track where the green and yellow ones were.

McKenzie took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Searching for the connection to the lions. The yellow lion was the first one to belt out his roar, as the green lion was still just silent. McKenzie knew that the connection had reached the yellow lion as it spoke in her head – and the green lion was trying to make sure it was not a trick – and then all of a sudden –

**_"_****_WHO ARE YOU!?" _**The Green Lion growled into McKenzie's head – after allowing the connection – but would not let out a roar as she didn't want to accept McKenzie yet.

**_"_****_My-My name is McKenzie, and I am an Altean who has a connection to you lions just like Princess Allura." _**McKenzie spoke to the lion in a calm manner.

**_"_****_What do you want…" _**

**_"_****_I would like to form a connection with you – just like with the blue lion and the yellow lion. I will not be your paladin, but I would still like to form a connection with you in case of an emergency," _**

Allura, Coran and Keith were watching McKenzie and the Green Lion – as the eyes of the Green Lion were glowing, and soon enough McKenzie was glowing Green – as she forming a connection with the female lion –

"Oh Wow, do you feel that?" Allura asked.

"This power is intense!" Coran said.

"This feels like the power from when we first met the Blue lion…" Keith said – at the same time he prayed that no one else would know what was happening. It wouldn't be a bad thing, but it would also be a bad idea for them to come down to see this.

**_"_****_As Blue and Yellow have accepted you – I will too, the hardest Lion will be Red. He is temperamental."_** Green spoke to McKenzie.

**_"_****_We will be careful. Thank you." _**McKenzie thought.

The connection was broken – McKenzie opened her eyes and turned around to look Allura, Keith and Coran.

"Connections completed with the other two lions. Just two more to go." McKenzie smiled.

"Red and Black." Keith noted.

"What did Green tell you?" Allura asked.

"She said that Red was going to be the toughest Lion to connect with because he's temperamental." McKenzie said as she looked at her hands. "Allura, what if I can't - I can't connect with Red?"

"Hey, don't think like that - Black won't connect with you unless you connect with the other lions." Coran rested his hand on McKenzie's shoulder. "As a strong Altean, you will be able to break through to Red. Don't worry."

* * *

The four of them headed back to the main control room where it was discovered that Lance was trying to control the situation - complaining that there was no way that they would get to the red lion because of it being on a warship.

"Lance, we have to work together to get the red lion. You and Hunk are suppose to distract everyone while, Pidge, Keith, McKenzie and I go look for the red lion." Shiro stated as he growled.

"Why does she have to go! She's not a paladin!" Lance growled back.

"Because McKenzie is Altean! She's connected to the lions like I am!" Allura shouted.

"Yeah, right. She doesn't look like you, my princess." Lance said as he tried his charm on her.

"It's true. We watched her connect with the Green and Yellow lions." Keith marched over to Lance. "You are not the BOSS! You are NOT the LEADER! You don't get a say to why McKenzie is doing what she is doing!" Keith screamed at Lance. "You just HATE her because she puts you in your place! You HATE the fact that she has good ideas! You HATE the fact that she is Iverson's daughter!"

Everyone watched as Keith screamed and yelled at Lance. McKenzie walked over to Keith and put a hand on his back, as Shiro looked at Lance and decided to grip his arm to pull him away from Keith before a fist fight could start.

"Kei, come on, let's go for a walk." McKenzie muttered. "You need to cool off."

"McKenzie! Meet us at the Green Lion in ten minutes." Pidge smiled.

"I will." McKenzie walked with Keith away from the control room.

* * *

The two were walking around the palace as she looked at her hands and then looked at him. "Thank you."

"I was stating the truth."

"It still means a lot to me. No one besides Pidge and Hunk stood up for me against Lance's bashing."

"Hey, I'll always be here. You are part of this team. It means everything that you are here for us. We need you."

McKenzie smiled a bit as she looked at him. "Keith, we should get going. We have to ride with Pidge and Shiro in the Green Lion."

"I kind of like it when it's just the two of us. It's peaceful."

McKenzie could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. He liked her company! It was nice to hear, and she looked at him and then looked at the wall. It was time for the two of them to head to where the Lions were. McKenzie was in a purple Paladin outfit. She looked at Allura and smiled.

"Trust me, I can do this." McKenzie hugged Allura.

Allura and Coran were happy to know that there were other Alteans out there and even in McKenzie looked more like a human - she still had Altean blood. The Paladins got into the lions and headed out to the ship where the Red lion was. McKenzie closed her eyes as she tried to sense where the lion was going to be on the ship.

* * *

**_"Trying to contact Red?" _**Green asked in her head.

**_"Yes, but it's not working. I can't sense him at all. Is it because of his shield?" _**McKenzie asked.

**_"It's possible" _**

**_"This is hopeless. How can I connect with Red, if he's temperamental, there's no way that he would let his shield down even if Keith is his rightful paladin." _**

**_"Trust." _**

**_"How will that work?"_**

**_"Make him trust you. Red will open up two this...Keith boy - but you are the key to get him to bring down his shield."_**

* * *

They made it to the underside of the ship and the four man team made it inside and started to wonder around.

"Keith, we have to go look for the lion and fast." McKenzie gripped his hand as she closed her eyes and tried to see if she could feel Red but it wasn't working.

"How?" Keith muttered.

"You have to try and sense the lions location - like with the rest of us." Pidge said. "Shiro and I are going to look for other people. To see if there are any captives."

"Let's go." Shiro said.

They split up and Keith and McKenzie were now trapped wondering where to go since neither one could sense Red.

"This is hopeless." McKenzie growled.

"I can't sense him either."

"Let's split up."

"Will you be alright?"

"I will."

McKenzie looked at him and went right while Keith took the left way.

_"Where are you!" _McKenzie thought.


End file.
